Blaze
by Jacobbilliotaf
Summary: A new student has come to join the institute. Him and Bobby start a close friendship since they both come from similar family lifes.
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

"Well, well, well, look what we got here boys, ole Jake came out all by himself." Jake Crain had been used to getting into fights. Hell, when you live in a trailer park, sometimes you have nothing better to do than fight. Now here he was with 5 kids surrounding him. He had ventured off into the woods to seek a little solitude from his parents they had been getting pretty angry with him lately about all the fighting. "So Jake not so tough without all your buddys, are you? What's say we make this quick on ya."

"Yea, Jake we gonna teach you and your buds a lesson one at a time. And since your pretty much the ringleader of your little crowd, you'll be the first example." It was true he had this way about him that made others listen to him. They would look to him for direction. He didn't mind even though times like these he wished it wasn't like that.

"Seriously Crain, how many of us do you honestly think you can fight." That was it, they had pissed him off a little now. He charged at one of the bigger kids and punched him in the face but before he could get any further one of the other kids grabbed him from behind. "Now, now, did you really think it'd be that easy. We're gonna make you pay Crain." He punched him once in the stomach and started laughing when Jake let out a small groan.

"Quit this… if you quit now I won't come back and get you." His answer was another punch. They were gonna do this the hard way and it wasn't doing any good but to make Jake even angrier. They were now hitting him in the face and blood started to pour from his nose.

Suddenly a burning sensation started to overtake Jakes body and started to scream out in pain much to the other boys' pleasure. "Whats the matter Jake can't take a little pain?" But even after they stopped punching him, he still screamed out in pain and the boy who was holding on to him couldn't hold on anymore. As soon as he let go he looked at his arms and it looked as though they had been burned.

"Holy shit!" It was like nothing they had ever seen. Jake burst into flames and it was quickly spreading to the trees that surrounded them.

"Help me." He pleaded with the other kids but they had already taken off running.

_Logan come cerebro immediately!_

Within seconds Logan ran into cerebro and watched as the professor put down the helmet that he wore. "What is it Chuck, from the way you were talking to me it seemed like this was pretty important?"

The professor turned his chair around and slowly wheeled over to Logan. "A young mutants powers just turned up on cerebro but this isn't your normal recruiting situation Logan. His powers pretty much let him control the element of fire but that's not the full extent of his powers. He was in a wooded area when he accidentally caused the trees to catch fire. I need you to get two of the students to go there with you and see what you can do to help him out. I will send the coordinates to the blackbird so that you can find your way."

"Sure thing Chuck. I'll grab Bobby and Amara and we'll head there in less than 5 minutes." With that he turned and walked to the elevator to find Bobby and Amara.

"Logan, where are we going?" Bobby asked. They had just taken flight and were now headed towards there destination. He was kind of grateful that Logan had came for him to help with this. Ever since the professor let him take a spot on the X-men team it seemed like the danger room sessions doubled.

"According to the coordinates that the professor gave me, we're going to Louisiana." Once Logan got into the plain and saw that the location they were headed to was so far away, he wasn't so happy about bringing Bobby along with him. Yea since Apocalypse he had matured a little but when he said a little he meant it. "Now do us all a favor and just be quiet and don't be too annoying. Hell if you don't, I might even teach you to fly the blackbird on the way back."

"What, no fair. What about me?" Amara was stunned to see that Logan would even offer that to Bobby cause now there would be no way they would hear the end of it when Logan didn't let Bobby fly on the way back. Logan chuckled at the girl and looked back to the sky. "Well what about this boy, whats his story?"

"Well from what the professor sent to the computer here, his name is Jake Crain. His powers thus far is emitting fire from his body but who knows to what extent that is. He is 16 years old, wow, his mutation came along kinda late you think."

"Yea, hmm… 16 years old, I wonder if he's cute." Amara smiled to herself, this could be quite the trip after all. "Bobby this could serve to be an interesting relationship between the two of you. Bobby?" She looked over to him and noticed him already asleep. Maybe he wouldn't be too annoying afterall.

"Yea kid, if you want to get some sleep yourself feel free, I'll be okay up here." At first she was going to disagree but she thought otherwise and decided to go ahead and take him up on his offer. Right as she was starting to doze off she heard Logan mumble "kids," and heard him chuckle lightly to himself.

"Hey you two, we're here. Get up." As they walked down the stairs at the back of the blackbird they saw a group of people looking onto the now smoking woods. That would be the best place to begin looking for this new mutant and started walking that way.

"I'm telling you sir, we were in the woods with him and he just burst into flames. We took off running. I think he was one of those mutants we hear about on TV?" Some kid was telling a gruff looking man something about this kid.

"Well Crain, ya kid burnt up all da trees. Ya neva told us ya kid was a mutie." The gruff man was now poking his finger in another mans chest. "Waddya gonna do about 'em huh."

"Lets find him first, Kenneth. Then we'll do whatever with him." The kids father seemed to not care once he found out his son was a mutant.

"Look Iceman and Amara, we gotta find this kid and we gotta find him before those people do. I'm gonna go and talk to that kid and see where they were and what he knows. You two go in there and look for him. Spread out but stay in touch." Amara and Bobby took off into the woods out of Logan's sight. Now to the kid who seemed to know a little bit about all this. "Hey you," the kid looked up as he heard Logan's voice, "wheres Jake?"

"Who are you and why should I tell ya? Serves that little punk right whats gonna happen to him when they get ahold of him." Logan didn't want to resort to this kind of behavior but he needed to find this kid and he needed to do it as soon as possible. He grabbed the kid by the collar of his shirt and unsheathed his claws. "What the hell, Sir I'll tell ya whatever ya wanna know just don't kill me."

"Kid I ain't gonna kill ya, but if you don't start talking, you might end up getting a little hurt." Logan said as he retracted the claw once again.

"He was on one of the hills up there." The kid pointed in the direction of a bunch of hills. Logan tossed to the kid to the side and started to run in the direction the kid pointed. He placed his finger on his communicator and spoke to Amara, "Magma, he was somewhere in that group of hills, go there and look for him. Icmean you go to the surrounding area and check there. I'll be there soon to help you out Magma."

Amara quickly went to the area Logan told her to and started to look around. Most of the fire was out by now but there were some small ones that were still struggling to stay lit. Then she saw an area where the fire was blazing a bit. She ran that way and upon getting there was mesmerized by what she seen. The kid, Jake, was laying on the ground, the fire surrounding his body leaving his clothes unharmed. He looked unconscious and she didn't know exactly what to do. "Wolverine, I found him, he's unconscious and the flames are still surrounding his body. I'm not sure exactly what to do with him."

"Hold on, Ice cube meet me up there. We'll see what we can do when we get up there." It wasn't long until both Bobby and Logan ran to Amara's side. "Ice cube, try to put out the fire with your ice."

It worked pretty much right away. The sudden chill over his body seemed to wake Jake. "Who are you?" He asked as he looked in surprise to the 3 spandex clad people standing before.

"We're friends, we want to help you with your mutation but we gotta get you out of here first. People from your neighborhood ain't to happy about you burning up these woods."

Logan said looking back to where they now saw the neighborhood slowly approaching.

"But my parents, what about them? I can't just leave them."

"Kid, your parents are with them. They're all coming after you and we need to get you out of here." With that he got up and started walking with them. It wasn't long until they heard the sound of a shotgun. With that Logan turned and looked back at the group of people that had caught up with them.

"Stop right there. You don't know what my son did, and you don't know what he is." The boy's father said. He started approaching them but Bobby stepped in front of Jake.

"No you stop. We know what your son is." With that Bobby iced up and continued looking the man in the eye. Amara joined suit and walked next to Bobby. "He's just like everyone else here. You just can't accept it."

"Monsters, their all monsters, kill the mutants." He looked to the side but the other people were too shocked by Iceman and Magma. He grabbed the shotgun and was about to take aim but Logan thought against it.

"I think not bub." He sliced the barrel off the shotgun and ripped it from the mans clutches. "Now why don't you leave them alone. He's your son for crying out loud. Your tryin to kill your own damn son."

"I have no son."

Logan just looked at the man in disgust. He couldn't believe that the man would turn on his own son just for him being a mutant but it wasn't entirely unheard of. He turned from the spot and walked back to the 3 teenagers and motioned for them to follow him. At first Jake didn't follow him but Bobby grabbed his shoulder and said to him. "Come on man, I'll tell ya a little about my family."


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

"Hey kids, we're here." Logan shook Jake, Bobby, and Amara so that they would wake up. The trip back was fairly peaceful except when he tried to show Bobby a thing or two about flying a jet. It certainly wasn't something he planned on doing again. The three finally got up and joined him walking out of the blackbird and were greeted by the professor and Hank.

"Hello Jake, I am Professor Charles Xavier and this is Dr. Henry Mccoy. I run this school. It's a school for gifted children." _Like yourself and I._

"Whoa what the…" That freaked out Jake and he was beginning to wonder what he got himself into.

"I'm sorry about that, Jake, I am a telepath. I have the ability to speak into people's minds. Mr. Mccoy here will escort you to the medlab so that he can run test to examine your health then, I'll have someone show you around." The professor wheeled out of the way and motioned for Jake to follow Hank.

Jake didn't say a word the whole way. He was to stunned by Mr. Mccoys appearance to say anything. Finally Hank stopped and turned to look at the boy. "Jake you need not be afraid of me. This is my mutation. Unlike yours, mine changed the color of my skin and I grew hair all over. Other than that, I'm just as human as the next person." He motioned for Jake to follow him to an examination table. He started to go but he caught sight of a mirror and noticed that he had no wounds from the fight earlier.

"What the?"

"What is it?"

"Earlier when I caught fire, I was in the middle of a fight with some people. One of them hit me in the nose and I thought for sure I would have a black eye but it doesn't even look like I got into a fight."

"That is strange, we'll examine your powers a little closer as soon as I check out your health." Jake nodded his head and laid down on the table. It only took a little bit for the doctor to do his thing and then he was escorting him down the hall to what he called the danger room.

"Enter hear, I'll be upstairs and I'll run some more test to see what exactly your powers are doing." Jake walked into the room and waited for Mr. Mccoy. He looked around and it just looked like a vast room all the walls were made of steel and they had a room up top overlooking the whole room.

"Cool, isn't it." He looked over to see Bobby walking towards him. "When I saw it for the first time, I had the same expression on my face. This is a pretty cool place but you may grow to hate it sooner or later."

"Alright, Jake. I asked Bobby here to help you out if you need it. I'm not going to run any simulations with you just yet, I just want to see the extent of your powers right now. Just try to think of what may have triggered them before."

Jake tried to make the flames again but he couldn't. Bobby saw this, "Hey man, when I first had trouble with my powers I thought of a lot of things, the first thing was how my parents treated me when my mutation came along. The same thing might work for you."

Jake figured it wouldn't hurt to try it out. The moment he started thinking of them his powers started to surface. His vision was a bit different in this form though. Every thing he saw was a reddish orange color but he figured he would be able to see great in the dark like this. It was the same as last time, that burning sensation along his skin, only this time it didn't hurt. It actually felt good. It felt like he was weightless.

"Wow, thanks man." He looked to his side at Bobby to see his eyes agape and a smile on his face. He didn't know why Bobby looked like that but then he realized he wasn't touching the ground, he was flying. He started to raise himself into the air until he was about 15 feet in the air. This was by far the coolest thing he had ever done.

"Alright Jake, I'm getting a good reading on all your powers, I just want to test one thing. Do you see that robot over there?" Jake nodded, wondering where it came from. "Its part of a simulation. It won't attack you I just want to test out your powers a little more. I want you to try and focus the fire surrounding you and direct them at the robot."

Again Jake had that same dumbfounded look on his face and Bobby helped him out once again. "Focus the rage and anger at that target. Once you feel the power for the first time and get used to it. It'll come with ease."

Jake turned to the fire and gathered himself a little. He then thrust his hand forward towards the robot and a beam of fire hit it. He tried a couple more times to see just how it felt once again.

"Okay Jake, you can take it down now, we're through here. I'll let Bobby show you around a little bit and then we can meet up in Professor Xavier's office so that I can go over with you a little about your powers.

"Oh my god!" Amara exclaimed.

"What is he really that hot?" asked Jubilee.

"Girl he is very hot, plus from what I saw of his powers, he's gonna be very popular around here." Amara was in the middle of telling Jubilee, Tabitha, Dani, and Rahne all about Jake. They immediately crowded upon getting back and began to question her about the newest arrival.

"So what does he look like?"

"Well, he's kinda tall. About 6 ft I guess. Brown hair, the most gorgeous hazel eyes…"

"Well, well, well, looks like we ran in on Amara talking about you to all the girls." Bobby was just about to show Jake the rec room when they walked in on Amara and some of the other girls. Jake was surprised about this since back at home, him being from a trailer park didn't attract too many girls. Bobby saw this, "Don't worry bro, around here, people don't really care where you from. You being nice and all goes a long way around here. Ladies, I would like to introduce you to our newest peer, Jake Crain."

"Hi, girls."

"Jake, I would like to introduce you to Tabitha, one of my best friends, Jubilee, Dani, and Rahne. I'm sure you grow to like them." Amara said pointing each one out.

Tabitha strolled up to him and put one hand on his shoulder. "So J what is it that you do anyways?" He started to bring the temperature up in his body to the point where it would almost burn Tabitha's hand. "Whoa, that's hot."

"Actually Tabitha it gets much more hotter than that." Hank walked in to the rec room alongside Logan and Professor Xavier. "I know I told you we would go over what the test came back with a little later but we decided to go ahead and come tell you now, if anything it'll save you having to tell some of the other students a little later.

"From what I gathered about your powers, that fire that surrounds your body does more than just get hot. It gives you the ability to fly, which we found out earlier. But it also serves as a healing factor, that explains why your face wasn't bruised when you looked in the mirror earlier. The fire won't actually harm anything unless you focus on it. The beams of fire you shot at the robot in the danger room will melt just about anything except adamantium."

Professor Xavier wheeled next to the boy and put his hand on the boy's arm. "Welcome to the Xavier Institute Jake. We all look forward to helping you with your powers and helping you get along. Let me take you along and introduce you to the other students here. Then I'll have Bobby show you around. And since you and Bobby seemed to have formed a friendship I'll have you room with him.

As they went around the mansion Jake was surprised in the least to see how vast this place was. It had everything he could even dream of. The pool looked great and he couldn't wait until spring to swim. He met all the students and instructors here. Remy Lebeau and Piotr Rasputin were outside on the grounds training with each other. Piotr was throwing disk into the air in his metal form as Remy was charging cards and throwing them at them. Not to far away Jean was throwing disk around using her powers of telekinesis while Scott shot optic blast from his eyes at the disk. On the other side of the house, a bunch of the kids were playing what they called mutant ball. It looked like it could be fun. He couldn't wait to get his chance at it. Back inside in the kitchen Rogue and Kitty were cooking while Kurt and Bobby were sitting around with them.

"Bobby if your would, please show Jake where your room is." He started to leave but turned around and said, "I've got Remy coming to bring you to the mall so that you can get some clothes. I'll see you when you get back."

"No problem prof." He motioned for Jake to follow him and took him up to the third story to their room.

When they got there, Jake was surprised to see the size of it. It was 3 times the size of the room he had back in the trailer. "This is awesome man. Whats this box here?" On his bed was a box that had his name on it.

"Oh that's probably your new mutant uniform. All the students get one when they get here. Go ahead open it." As soon as he opened it, Bobby was shocked to say the least. It wasn't some ordinary black new mutants uniform. It was black but with orange stripes down the sides. "Well I guess your gonna be part of the X-men. We all have codenames out there. They're usually something to do with our powers, what you gonna call yourself man?"

He sat there for a minute just thinking about it then it came to him. "Blaze."


End file.
